Life of Being More than an Experiment
by KiylaNightblade595
Summary: Join Kiyla and Z as they go across the country to find the Flock. Times are good at the start, but how long till things are "too good to be true?" Will they make it in time to help the Flock? Will they have lives of being more than experiments? Has FAX
1. Chapter 1 Friday

A/N:

Okay, so I'm psyched! This is my first Fanfic ever!

I'd like to thank one, my amazing boyfriend Zawayix Falconer for getting me to make a profile and start writing here all while listening to me rant on and on about ideas, and two, my mom for putting up with me while I forced her to read rough drafts. Thanks for hanging in there!

So, I'm absolutely clueless on how this will end up, but let's hope it's a fun ride there and hope we all get home safely.

Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once, The Flock characters and some of the others in this story aren't mine and sadly never will be. So, thanks to James Patterson for creating such awesome characters.

Please R&R. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. I say constructive, not destructive. Go crush someone else's dreams if you really want to be cruel. :(

Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue:**

Ok, so I'm sitting in a freaking dog crate right now planning someone's doom. Not something you'd expect to be doing on a Saturday afternoon, but I have big, I mean major, plans for tonight. Let me explain… So I'll start with the basics, I have wings, yes, wings and so does my boyfriend.

Ok, so you're thinking, how does a girl, trapped in a dog crate have a freaking boyfriend, and wings!, well, let me explain. We're experiments; we've been in a lab for the past and only 15 years of our lives. In those 15 years we've been put to our limits of pain, knowledge, and fear and afterwards a comforting shoulder to lean on is very nice. Well, it's the crate wall with him on the other side, but you get the point. So, back to our major plan… WE'RE BREAKING OUT!

**Chapter one:**

**Day One (Starts Friday morning)**

Scientist 1(AKA:Leo): "Ok, so I'm going to need you to run on this treadmill here and when you stop you're going to get shocked. It's quite painful actually *laughs evilly under his breath*

_Notice the part I say __**evilly**__ and how he doesn't say __**if **__you stop, he says __**when**__._

Scientist 2 (AKA: Maria): "Leo! Get back out here so we can start the test on the subject!"

Leo: "Yes ma'am" and he leaves the room I'm in with the treadmill.

_Jeez people, I have a name! And they've even heard me say it. C'mon say it with me Kiy-la. Kiyla, its not that complicated people._

The treadmill starts up and I'm fine with running on it, but that's not their intention, so it's jacked up a notch. The hills become steeper till I'm putting my wings out just to keep my balance, but it's hard to do in a small room when your wings are 12 feet across. But I manage and by the time the test is over I'm exhausted and tingling from all the shocks I received.

Then it's Z's turn. I pass him on my way down the hall, he looks scared, but has his brave face on. It's just a little too brave looking and that's how I know he's scared. (For those of you wondering, Z is my boyfriend, his real name is Zawayix. But, that's just too long to say every time, so he shortened it to Z) We brush wings as we pass just to say it's going to be ok after tomorrow.

That afternoon we were given our protein bars and water with a few greens on the side, most are thinking that this would be an acceptable lunch, but we need at least 3,000 calories a day, if not more. If you hadn't guessed, that doesn't even cover a third of what we need each day, these scientists won't ever learn, will they?

So, continuing, after that we were both sent to a room at the far end of the building to practice our flying and fighting, why is this important you ask? Well, they let the Erasers out after fifteen minutes of us being in there and we have to figure out how to beat them, and by beat I mean kill. _We have morals people, we don't want to kill everything._ Ick, Erasers, just recalling previous memories is painful. And they smell awful; try mixing a wet dog with dead and decaying matter.

(If you think about it, that was not their best plan, I mean, what if we did escape and we knew exactly how to beat them... I call it bad planning. And, at the top of the room where we do our fight and flight, they can't hear us. Guess where we came up with the whole "lets break out plan," bingo.)

Then night comes and they watch us sleep, creeper much? Yeah, that's the one problem with our breaking out plan. But we'll find a way to escape. Until then, I'm going to sleep. ZzZzZzZz...

So, that's a typical day at The Lab, we aren't quite sure where it is, or what it's really called, so that's what we came up with.

Tomorrow, though, our lives will change to become more than experiments.


	2. Chapter 2 Saturday

A/N:

Thanks to all of you for coming back for more, it means so much to me.

I know this is completely random but…

You know what I can't escape? Chicken. Yes, I try to eat other things, but it just keeps showing up on my plate. It's ridiculous, I slept in a few times one week and got up late enough to just start my day with lunch and so I ate the leftover chicken from the day before and then we end up having chicken for dinner. I mean really, out of all the things to get at the grocery store and we end up with chicken, again.

Do you guys have this problem with things just randomly following you or getting stuck doing the same thing over and over again?

Please R&R I'm curious.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Day 2 (Late Saturday afternoon)**

So, our day has progressed normally, treadmill, protein bar, and fight and flight. So, currently I'm sitting in… you guessed it! A dog crate. And Z is in the one next to me right now.

I'm thinking of ways to kick some scientist butt and I'm not quite sure what he's thinking about. But he is sharpening a feather for use in our plan. I wish I had that talent that that other girl had, oh what was her name, An… Ang…Angel! That's it, it was Angel, and she could read minds. _I wonder if we have any abilities._ The scientists talk about her and the rest of the ummm… the Flock I think they call it.

Yeah there's Angel, Maximum Ride, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and The Gasman. I wonder why he's called that, oh wait, I think I remember, oh yeah. Ewwww… Now they keep mentioning a new one too, his name is Dylan, I wonder how he joined the flock?

Anyway, once we get out of this place our plan is to find them and hope they can help us. I mean, we're 2% bird too, why wouldn't they take us in?

**(Saturday night)**

So, we're sitting in our crates pretending to be asleep, neither of us have any need to sleep we're so excited, and we hear this sudden noise. We can see very well in the dark, so I looked out at the scientist that is watching us and low'n behold, he's asleep, and he dropped the soda he was holding. _If that isn't just plain luck I don't know what is._

We're about to put our plan in action, Z has this feather that he's been sharpening all day. Time to pick a lock, I'm not really sure how he learned that talent, but I'm very thankful.

Ok, so far, so good, we are both out of our cages due to Z's wonderful skill and we're sneaking past Leo.

_What a dummy, how do you fall asleep when you've drunk six cans of soda? For goodness sake, its only 9 o'clock at night! I'm getting the feeling he's only here because he's related to Maria._

Anyway, while sneaking past him, we both forgot about a tiny detail, well not too tiny, it involves us actually getting out of this the most obvious thing, alarms. **RED ALERT! RED ALERT! RED ALERT!... **screamed the alarms.

We panicked and you know what, my adrenaline kicked up a notch and the first thing I could think of doing was to punch Leo. Yes, as soon as he scrambled out of his chair so he wasn't caught sleeping on guard, I threw an upper cut straight to his jaw. You know what he did? He flew back so hard he shattered the window on the opposite wall.

_Is it my lucky day, or what?_

Ok, so you're thinking 'why aren't you running and going to jump out the window and soar off gracefully to find the flock, right?' Well, because as soon as I turn around from hitting Leo, all heck breaks loose.

The scientists that spend the nights here, let's face it we're in the middle of freaking nowhere and it's a long drive to civilization unless you're a farmer, well, they all run in and so we have to fight them off and you know what someone had the guts to do? They let out the Erasers.

_How did my lucky day turn bad so fast?_

So, now we're fighting off Erasers from every direction… Umph… _just got kicked in the ribs, and where did Z go? Oh I see him…_ After recovering my breath I turn around and knock the legs out from under my attacker and start to hit him. But that just caused another Eraser to come up and kick me off to the side and then he tackled me.

Not what I had expected, but I managed to flip over and pin him to the ground. This was not the best idea because the next thing I know I got picked up off of him and thrown against a wall. And that just caused stuff to fall on my head and totally ruin my fighting agenda because I was trying to climb out of piles of books.

Ok, so I'm finally out of the books and now I'm trying to find my next Eraser to beat, preferably the one who threw me against the wall. But when I look around there aren't any Erasers standing.

Instead I see that Z is standing there with a jar of acid he got from who knows where and is proceeding to dump it on the heap of now unconscious Erasers.

_One, who leaves acid sitting out, and two, how did all the Erasers just faint; there were like twenty of them and two of us. Oh well, I'll figure that out later. Right now I have one plan of action… _"Come on Z, out the window, NOW!"

We both jumped out the shattered window and fell at least fifteen feet before snapping our wings out; we've never had to fly after jumping out a window, so neither of us was very good at it. But once we were in the air, we were both going as fast as we could away from that awful place.

I looked back and all I could see was a face, it was Maria, she was the head scientist at this branch of Itex. She looked pretty dang mad and so I'd thought I try and make her day just a little worse since she just lost her two best subjects, so I stuck my tongue out at her and then caught back up with Z.

_Childish, I know, but funny_.

After flying for about an hour, figuring they wouldn't find us, we stopped at an abandoned barn in a potato field. I know, you're thinking, a potato field, really? _Don't worry I'll explain later..._

We climbed the ladder into the hay that hadn't blown away, since all the walls had pretty much fallen down, and we laid down in the hay and stared up at the sky, you know why? Because, neither of us had ever seen the night sky before in our lives, and we thought it was amazing.

_In case you're wondering, they pulled the blinds down in the room where they kept us in The Lab._ And so, I took first watch and decided to figure out what the heck happened that night, in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3 Sunday

A/N:

Thanks for coming back once again.

Ok, so it's the Fourth of July. YAY! So far, it's been sunny all week, it chose today to want to rain. Yeah, thanks Mother Nature. Oh well, I still get to go see fireworks. Yay for pyrotechnics!

Please R&R, I'd love to hear what you have to say, well, at least read what you have to say. :)

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**(Sunday morning)**

So, it's now morning and I'm totally freaking out, why, you ask? Because I've realized I'm in a barn in the middle of a potato field with Z and guess what! We aren't sleeping in freaking dog crates!

He took the last watch, so he's already awake. I sat up and stretched my wings out since they were sore from flying, and looked around and realized that the barn was actually not abandoned due to it being old like I had assumed. Rather, it had burned and the fire ate holes in it and caused it to fall apart. I looked around and my first thought was food.

"I'm hungry. What do you think there is to eat around here?"

"I have no idea, let's look around"

"Hey, what do you have there?"

"A laptop I scored from Leo while he was knocked out. Nice punch by the way."

"Thanks. So, does it have anything useful to find food?"

"Ummm… well, according to this computer we are in Idaho. So, that puts us about an hour or so away from Boise, I think."

"And they have food there I'm guessing?" _See, told you I would explain. We're in Idaho; they grow potatoes, hence being in a potato field._

"Yes, we can get something to eat there."

"Wait? How are we supposed to pay for it?"

Z proceeded to pick a small square black object from his pocket and waved it in the air.

"And that would be…?"

"Leo's wallet, smart one, this guy was loaded."

_I decided to let the whole stealing thing slide because he tortured us, but if it happened again I was going to say something. Taking advantage of people like that just wasn't right._

"Ok, let's go!"

We got up and looked around in the barn first before we took off into the sky. I hadn't realized it before, but Z's wings were beautiful. They were at least, if not more, fourteen feet across, they were a deep brown like that of dark mahogany that in the right light had a royal blue tint on the tips of the feathers.

"What are you doing?" Z asked.

I realized I had been staring at him since we had taken off and I quickly looked back at the ground while I blushed and quickly mumbled, "Nothing."

He smiled as he saw me blush, which incidentally, just made me blush more.

My wings, on the other hand were light, now that I could look at them in the sun, they were a light tan color with black streaks throughout each feather, which gave them a speckled effect. _Great, now I'm being self conscious since I was staring at him. But I'm having fun, but back to why we left the barn…food._

"See anything on the horizon yet?" I asked trying to make this trip less awkward.

"No, not unless you want to eat raw potato."

"Ugh, no!"

"Do you think flying into town is the best idea?" he asked.

"We'll stop outside of town and walk. But we have to go, I'm starving."

"Yeah, me too."

And so, we flew for the next few hours till we could see the city on the horizon. _Now, I know I've never been out of the lab before, but aren't cities supposed to have huge skyscrapers and bad traffic?_ But believe it or not this city was fairly small and quaint. It had some tall buildings, but not too many. The rolling hills with the mountains in the background, and little houses on the outskirts of the city were very pretty and it seemed a shame that just hours away, a horrible place was built to torture kids.

We landed about a mile outside the city in a park with trees and climbed our way down making sure no one saw us. _Can you just take a minute to picture that scene? "Hey mommy those kids have wings!" "No, no honey, that's not possible." "But mommy look" "Oh my goodness, someone call the police, get a TV crew and quick, before they get away!" Yeah, that went well._

So, we walked through the town until we reached a small café.

"Let's stop here, ok?" I said.

"Sure, I think I might get a faster internet signal inside too."

"Cool."

We walked into the café and sat down and looked at the menus.

"Oooh! This looks so good!" I said.

"What is it?"

"It's a pastry filled with cherry filling and a cream cheese sauce drizzled over it."

"Great, I'm getting coffee and bagels with cream cheese."

"Awesome" I walked up to the counter, leaving Z to look at our "new" computer, and ordered for us.

As I ordered four pastries, four bagels, a coffee, and two waters, the girl at the counter asked.

"Would you like that for here or to-go?"

"Here please."

"But it's just the two of you."

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"No, no, it's just normally people don't order so m-" She cut herself off, realizing that it was just making me mad and she could potentially loose our business and she quickly added up the total.

"Thank you, come again."

"Not likely" I mumbled under my breath, and walked back to our table after picking up some cream cheese from the side counter.

I walked back with the food after paying with Leo's money. _Believe it or not, I kinda felt bad for taking his money. But that passed after I ate my food._

"Here's your coffee."

"Thanks" He took a sip absent-mindedly and almost spit it out all over the computer.

"Oh my gosh, that's HOT!"

"Sorry, I'll go get some napkins and something to cool your mouth down," I offered.

"Okay," he replied still trying to fan his mouth and cool it down.

I came back a few minutes later to find that he had stopped fanning his mouth and was eating his second bagel while staring at the computer with a puzzled look on his face. Then out of nowhere he burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Look at this."

I walked over and pulled my chair up right next to his, and looked at the screen. It just looked like some blog to me. "What is it?"

"Okay, you know how we're trying to find the Flock?"

"Yeah" I said taking a bite of my first pastry and savoring just how much it didn't taste like a protein bar. _I just shivered at the thought of a protein bar._

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, this is Fang's Blog. That dummy Leo had it bookmarked, can you believe it?"

"That's great! What does it say?"

"Well… It says here that they are working on stopping global warming and destruction of the planet from big business and are going down to the gulf to protest the oil spill."

"What oil spill?"

"Apparently some pipe burst and there's a ton of oil going into the Gulf of Mexico. It's hurting the environment down there and even some of the swimmers on the beach because it's spreading fast."

"That's horrible."

"Yerp."

"Yerp?"

"Yeah, it's a fun way of saying yes."

"Okay, so are we going to the protest?"

"Yerp."

"Where is it?"

"Ummm… it says it's in Texas."

"Cool, I've always wanted to go somewhere warm."

We finished eating our food and Z finished his coffee, which by now contained more creamer and milk than actual coffee, and headed out to leave Boise. I won't bore you with the details of the rest of the day, which continued with us flying and keeping idle conversation till we reached a place to rest for the night.

**(Sunday Night)**

We made it into the northern tip of Texas and decided to stay in a cave that the sand and dirt didn't blow directly into. So, now that I have first watch, I decided to look on the internet for more information on Itex and the Flock.

Wow, there were so many newspaper results on the Flock. There were even pictures of the so-called "bird children" trashing a restaurant in New York and then dumping the food on their waiter who, I must admit, looked like a complete jerk in the picture.

After a several hours of searching stuff and looking at Fang's blog, I woke Z up so he could take the second watch. There was no way the Erasers and scientists were getting us back, so I fell asleep content that night because it was our first full day of freedom and it felt great. Can you guess what I dreamt about that night? Yerp, Z's wings and mine beating in unison as we flew over the states, but mostly his wings, man they were amazing.

_Something for you to think about, if you have an embarrassing thought in your sleep, do you still blush? Think about it._


	4. Chapter 4 Monday

A/N:

So it didn't rain too hard last night, we were able to watch fireworks fairly comfortably. Thanks Mother Nature!

Anyway, thanks for coming back to read more.

Now who's ready to meet the Flock, I know I am!

Please R&R.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**(Monday Morning)**

So, it's about 2am and I'm sound asleep when I have this really strange dream…

_I'm standing on the beach and people are running and screaming all around me because there is something coming out of the water. It's inhuman in its appearance and looks almost like a drowned wolf. It's alive and is walking up onto the beach going straight towards a group of I think seven. For some reason I feel like I know them and so I start running, but just as I get there they take off and are flying above the creature and are swooping down to kick and hit. I stop dead in my tracks as I realize Z is with them and is taking part in taking down the creature. I quickly take off and join them… _

I woke up sweating and breathing hard, but other than that I saw that Z was at the front of our cave keeping watch and looking on our computer. I slowly crawled up to him because I didn't want to startle him and the ceiling of the cave was very low.

"Hey, why are you up?"

"I had a dream about… I'm not sure what it was."

"That's ok, you'll figure it out sooner or later."

"Hey, I've been thinking about Saturday night." I said, because I had been wondering about what happened to all the Erasers when I got hit by all the books.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What happened when I got tossed against the wall? There were so many Erasers and when I got out you were virtually untouched and they were unconscious."

"I was thinking the same thing. I was fighting and when I locked eyes with the one that threw you against the wall I was so angry; I lunged at it, but right as I got to it fainted, just like that." He snapped his fingers to prove the "just like that."

"That's strange. Did the rest faint?"

"Yeah, but I had to lock eyes with them first."

"Do you think it was programmed into them?"

"I'm not sure. But I also locked eyes with one of the Itex employees that ran in during the mess and he fainted too." He looked thoughtfully at the stars and sighed.

"What?"

"What if it's an ability, like Angel's?"

"That would be great."

"Great? What if I really hurt innocent people when I do it? What if I cause an entire crowd to black out?"

"Well, then we leave the crowd and have you practice on different things so you don't hurt people. Why are you worrying?"

"I'm just confused, not really worrying."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure it'll be fine. We've landed on our feet so far."

"True, we have. So, what was in your dream? Maybe I can help you figure it out."

"Well, it was really strange. We were on this beach and there were people all over running and screaming to get away from the water. I saw you run from my side as this thing came out of the water and jump into the air to fight it just as these other kids started flying too and were fighting with you."

"Wait, there were other flying kids? Like us?"

"Yeah, they all had wings just like ours."

"Hmmm… what did the thing look like?"

"Well, it kinds looked like a morphed Eraser. It had longer fangs though and I think it could breathe underwater."

"Underwater breathing Erasers?"

"It was just one, but it was bigger than the average Eraser." At this point I was starting to tear up and I wasn't sure why.

"It's going to be ok, Kiyla. Don't worry."

He hugged me and pulled me closer as I sobbed we started to just rock back and forth. We sat like that until the sun rose, which by then I had cried myself back to sleep and Z had taken the whole night to keep watch. _That whole time I just kept picturing things from my dream. Z going up against the Aquatic Eraser and having it almost hit him with its huge claws. The group of kids which by now I figured was the flock. And then something else came into my mind, there had been paper flying everywhere in the chaos of everything. They had bold print on them, it read "Protest The Mess" on it. This is the point at which I woke back up from sleeping in Z's arms. _

"Good morning" he said as I raised my head and realized he had stayed up all night.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I didn't take my watch last night. You must be exhausted. We should wait to go and let you sleep." I was trying to delay going to the protest because I figured that this whole mess would happen there.

"No, the protest is today. If we don't hurry, then we may not be able to find the Flock there."

I knew he wouldn't budge on this so I started to get up and then realized my mistake.

"Ouch!" I hit my head on the low ceiling and fell back in the cave.

He smiled and started laughing at the front of the cave so I decided to go and tackle him. But as soon as I launched myself at him, my vision blacked out and I flew out straight into the sand heap in front of the cave. "What's happening?" I yelled, but I soon started losing consciousness and then felt light and numb. _I knew I was sitting in the desert, but all of a sudden, a house came into my view. I was flying, actually, there were a lot of people flying around me too. They were the same people that had been at the protest. We landed on the deck at the back of the house and walked inside… _then I woke back up from my unconsciousness.

"What just happened?" Z asked looking concerned. It made me sad that just a moment ago he had been laughing.

"I don't know. My vision blacked out and I started seeing stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" he asked looking a little more relived that I was able to talk.

"Well, we were flying with the people at the beach. And we landed at a house in the mountains."

"I think it might be the flock."

"Yeah, probably, but why do I keep seeing them? First at the protest, and now at a house in the mountains."

"Wait. You saw them at the protest?"

Realizing I left out my epiphany from earlier that morning, I quickly told him what I had learned.

"Ok, so the dream I had of the beach, I remembered something when I fell back asleep. There had been posters flying everywhere. They said "Protest The Mess" on them and I realized that it must mean the oil spill. So I was trying to delay us going there so maybe the Eraser thing wouldn't have a chance at hurting you. But now that I've seen this other thing I'm thinking that maybe we do survive and we go with the Flock back to their house." I had sped through saying this and now I looked at Z who now looked stunned.

"And you're sure it was at the protest?"

"I'm fairly sure. Why?"

"Well, I think you have an ability too, but we have to go to that protest to find out."

"Well, then I guess we need to go kick some Eraser butt. You ready?"

"I was made ready. Let's go."

_I know you're thinking that I completely forgot about my initial worries that Z would get hurt, but I figured that if one, we could fight alongside the Flock, we could gain their trust. And two, if I had a vision for later and we were flying back to a house; didn't that mean that we both survived? I sure hope I was right, otherwise I had just made a huge mistake._

**(Late Monday Afternoon)**

We reached the protest a little after it started, because we wanted to make sure that the Flock would already be there. And we were right; they were up in the sky flying in different formations getting the crowd excited for the protest.

We landed about a mile away in a park, making sure, once again, that no one saw us. I'm sure you remember what the incident would've been like in Idaho, now imagine a place with way more people around. Not good.

Anyway, we arrived to the protest and got flyers and learned the chants in order to fit in while we made our way over to where the Flock was standing. And then it happened. At first it was just a few screams, but after a minute or so the whole crowd had picked up on what was happening and soon they were running.

I realized at this point I was frozen in the place I was standing, because it was the same scene from my vision. Since I had seen this coming, I quickly searched for Z and found him looking right at me. I nodded to him and he took off towards the water just as the rest of the Flock took off too. I stayed where I was, because I was still frozen in place. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't move. Then I heard a voice in my head. "Why are you here?"

"We came to find the Flock" my mind answered automatically. I was confused, but it was the voice of a little girl, and she sounded like she knew we would be there. If someone can actually sound like they knew you were coming. "Well, you found us!"

I felt relieved as she said this and suddenly I was able to move again and I sprang up out of the crowd and flew to join everyone in the air.

We were all hovering as we waited for the thing to come out of the water when I remembered something.

"Guys!" I called "This thing is pretty big and it has a really far reach, so stay back after your attacks!"

"What are you talking about?" The oldest girl called back over the screams from below.

"I've seen this before." She looked skeptical, but after glancing at the youngest girl with blonde hair, she nodded and re-took her position at the front of the group.

The AE (Aquatic Eraser) came out of the water and started to look around, then it saw us and started running at us.

We swooped out of its massive reach as the girl with the darker blonde hair went back in a kicked its jaw so that its head went back. At this point I was just stunned and not sure what to do. _I sound like such a great fighter, don't I?_

After the girl's attack, the boy with long dark black hair swooped down and kicked the back of its headso that it snapped forward.

At this point I knew this fight wasn't going to be won unless we all helped out, so I decided that I needed to help. I swooped down and gave my best kick to its head and watched as it stumbled, unfortunately it didn't fall and it came running back at me. Z swooped down right as the AE caming running and it hit him out of the way. I screamed, but nothing came out and then I went back in for a kill. _No one hurts Z, no one._ I thought as I went back at it and gave my best. I kicked its head to the side and then went to its back as it tried to grab me in front. I flew up high and then dive bombded down feet first and pushed it forward as hard as I could; it fell face first in the sand, but there had been a huge boulder in front of it so instead of it having a not to painful fall, its head hit the rock with a sickening crack. The body went limp and I stared for a second then remembered that Z was still on the ground so I rushed over to him and quickly checked to make sure he was ok. He was unconscious, but other than that I think he just got bruised. I looked back to see where the flock was and they were standing around the AE and I think I saw the little blonde boy put something in the monster's mouth, but I couldn't tell.

The oldest girl came over to me and looked at Z then asked, "Will he be ok?"

"I think so, but he's unconscious."

"Come on, we have to move!" called the older blonde boy.

"Were coming." The girl by me replied. "Come on, we have to move before the cops come. I'll get someone to help carry him."

"Ok, but where are we going?"

"Not too far, but all you have to do is follow us. Hey, Fang! Come over here and help carry this guy back to camp!"

"Ok," said Fang.

And so, we took off all flying in a V towards this camp that I had been told about. The girl; had been right, in fact the camp wasn't too far away from where we landed to go to the protest, just about another mile away. We landed behind a large row of bushes that completely concealed us from the park around us.

As we were landing we all heard a loud _BOOM. _The little blonde boy and the older blonde boy exchanged high fives while the little girls looked kinda disgusted.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It's about 20 pounds of Eraser brains all around the beach."

"Oh my gosh, that's disgusting."

We landed by then and I had sat down with Z's head resting on my lap until he woke up, which I was hoping would be soon.

"Who are you?" The oldest blonde girl asked.

"Well, I'm Kiyla and that's Z, and you guys are the Flock, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Max, this is Fang, Iggy, Dylan, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel." She pointed to each person as she said their names. "Why are you here?"

"We came to find you guys. We were hoping you could help us."

"Help you with what exactly?" Max said, looking skeptical.

"Well…" _This is the part Z and I never went over so I was scrambling for words in my head. _"We just escaped from a lab in Idaho and we were wondering if we could join the flock." _Wow, smooth Kiyla, smooth…_

All their mouths dropped open, except Fang, who looked pretty unconcerned seeing as we just fought an aquatic Eraser and finding out that there were more experiments.

"I say yes, absolutely one hundred percent, yes!" squealed Angel from next to Gazzy.

"I don't know," said Max. "We've had a lot of people betray us and how do we know that you guys aren't just like them?" Her eyes flickered to Dylan just then and I wondered what that was about but decided to ignore it.

"Look, I don't know how to prove to you guys that we aren't here to turn you back in or anything, but I can swear, by my heart and Z's that we mean absolutely no harm and we just want to be part of a flock."

"Well, ok" said Max.

"OK?" everyone but Angel cried in an outburst.

"Yes, I said o.k. does anyone have a problem with my decision?" asked Max.

"I don't," said Z weakly from my arms.

"Oh thank god you're ok." I said and hugged him. Everyone just looked the other way while we hugged.

"So, what's going on?" Z asked.

"We're going home," said Max.

"Home?" asked Z. He looked at me and I nodded saying,

"Yes, home."

**(Late Monday Evening)**

We were all exhausted from that afternoon, so we had left the park and had flown north-west towards the tip of Texas, we would fly into Colorado in the morning.

"So, what do they do in the labs now?" asked Gazzy.

"Well, I'm not really sure. We were in a pretty secluded area of the building and I didn't see many other experiments that often. I do know however, that there are tons of Erasers being made every day," I said.

"Why so many new ones every day?" asked Nudge in awe.

"We killed a bunch every day," replied Z and then slapped high fives with Iggy, who I had learned was blind, but somehow never missed.

"Dude, you're pale as a white hairless cat." Said Iggy after the high five.

"What!" Z said, a smile coming over his face. "Well your momma was a hamster and your daddy was a drunk."

"Oh yeah, your momma was a pigeon and your daddy was lab rat," Iggy shot back.

While Z was trying to figure out a comeback, I intervened to make them stop even though all of us were cracking up. "Guys…guys, stop, can't…breathe. Hahaha!" I said in between fits of laughing.

"So mature guys, really." Angel said with a smile on her face.

Then we all talked about just random things, (_I think I heard the words chicken and hat float around in one conversation and stuffed animals and explosion from Gazzy, which caused Angel to give him the evil eye which was adorable on a seven year old)_ until it was time to sleep, even though we were starving and were still laughing even in unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5 Tuesday

A/N:

Ok, two words you don't think to use in the same sentence, Date and Squirrel. Yeah, that's right.

So, I was going to make chocolate chip cookies and my mom was suggesting different types that we should make later on. Well, she was in the other room and I was in the kitchen so I couldn't hear everything she was saying but I swear, instead of date swirl cookies I heard Date a Squirrel. Yeah, weird.

Anyway, R&R and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**(Tuesday morning)**

I had another dream that night…

_I was in a dark room with a single bulb hanging over my head. Crap. I had been caught. I looked around frantically, but I didn't see anyone from the Flock, or Z and that caused me to panic. Where were they? I looked harder into the dark and saw something move, creepy. Then someone was coming towards me, and it looked like Z… I screamed…_

"Kiyla, Kiyla. Wake up!" Angel said.

"What?" I said startled.

"You were screaming," said Iggy "You know, some of us are trying to sleep."

"Sorry, I had a, ummm, a vision."

"A vision?" asked Max.

"Yeah, that's how I knew what the AE looked like, and well, I also saw us flying back to your house in the mountains."

"You know where we live? Staaaaallllkeeeeeerrrr," said Gazzy with a faint grin on his face.

"Hey, I can't control what I see," I said while chucking my shoe at Gazzy. He neatly dodged it just as it whizzed past his head and hit a nearby tree, which oddly enough, exploded as my shoe hit it.

We were thrown back against what we had thought would be rock, but there were people there, well, we thought they were people. They put black cloth bags over our heads so we couldn't see where we were going, or how we were getting there. Then they started to talk to us _You. Are. Now. Captured. You. Will. Come. With. Us._

Ok, so I'm not one to keep my violence down, but I was completely immobile at that moment, my brain was screaming for me to do something, to kick butt, but what did I get? Nothing.

_What is with me? How come I'm the one whose body shuts down under attack? Huh? Any answers, nope, didn't think so. I mean, sure I can deal with Erasers, but robots and AE's. Totally not my cup of tea, and I don't even like tea. For crying out loud, why can't my brain just shut up! _

Ok, back to reality, I think I heard something buzzing and then it kinda sounded like Go-carts. _Wow, now I kinda want to go to a theme park and get cotton candy, oh yeah, right; whole being captured scene to get back to. _

Anyway, I didn't know what happened to Z or the Flock and my body still was frozen, so I was, well, let's face it, doomed.

_Ooooh, cue ominous music, and go! Dun dun duuuuuuunnnn._

So, I knew we were in the air, and someone was holding me like a bride. _So not cool whoever you are, so not cool._

_We flew about an hour or so and landed somewhere somewhat close to a road, I could hear cars. Never good. _

_The people led us into a house, well, I'm guessing it was one, since when we went in the people holding us said "Mom! We're home!" I mean really, what evil do-er still lives with their mom? This day just kept getting weirder, and you wanna know the cherry on top? I still couldn't talk or move my limbs. This just flat out sucked._

Oddly enough, after about another painful hour (I still had the bag on my head and I was starving), they finally came down and gave me food, and I happily ate as much as I could before they took it from me. When they took it away I tried to tackle them, but when I got close to them one of them stuck their hand out and hit me with a syringe in the arm. I felt kinda woozy after that, so I fell asleep for the rest of the day and night.

* * *

A/N2:

Ok, Challenge time, if you really have the need to respond in your review type two unlikely words to go in one sentence. I'll go through them and decide which ones are completely ridiculous. You might see your two words in my next chapter. C'mon, just go for it. What two words come to your mind?


End file.
